User blog:GrettaWina/Inazuma Crew Messages
Right, so this blog post is about messages from some of Inazuma Eleven crews...mostly of gratitude since the awards that level-5 accepted in the Animage Grand Prix. I'll only sum it up for the messages that I get in the Indonesian Animonstar Magazine...and yeah; I translated it into English XD (Note: Sorry if anyone has ever posted about this before. I may not know about it o_ov) 20 Best Anime: 1. Inazuma Eleven GO (2.065 votes) Comment by Akiyama Katsuhito (Director): I'm surprised and at the same time; feel glad to recieve an award such as the Animage Grand Prix for two years in a row; and it's better than last year. With this, I feel the spirit from Inazuma Eleven GO as a an anime that is loved, liked, and turned out just like the way we hoped. Now we're also producing a new serial. However, this new Inazuma serial has an even more shocking development. The staffs are working hard in solidarity to give out their best and gives more joy than ever. The new serial is called Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, we hope for the viewers' support. For this award, I'm very thankful from the bottom of my heart. 2. Inazuma Eleven (1.108 votes) Comment by Takeuchi Junko (Seiyuu): Although the serial has changed after this anime, I feel very glad to recieve this feeling from everyone. I wonder how will Endou-kun react if he knows about this? Remembering, how long has it been after Endou-kun showed up for the first time in Junior High. Everyone, thanks for your support! The proverb for today is; the strongest memory with your friends will never disappear. Ganbarou! 20 Best Male Character: 1. Kirino Ranmaru (351 votes) Comment by Kobayashi Yuu (Seiyuu): I feel extremely happy to recieve an amazing award like this as Kirino Ranmaru, also from myself who voiced him. At the same time, I feel a big change. From now on, I will try even harder. Thanks a lot for everyone for the support that I've recieved! 2. Kariya Masaki (345 votes) Comment by Tai Yuuki (Seiyuu): Honestly, I'm shocked. Because of the popularity of the anime and characters, me; myself can't even catch up to it laughs. Other than, even though Masaki only showed up in the middle of the series and earned second place, I don't even regret for voicing him. Moreover, I feel happy that I can get involved in this anime and get a plenty of support from many people. 3. Kazemaru Ichirouta (316 votes) Comment by Nishigaki Yuka (Seiyuu): One sentence that I'd use; thank you! Is it really true that Ichirouta made it into the top this year? I think there must be some sort of mistake. Even though he only appeared a bit in GO the movie, and didn't appear mainly in the series, but I'm still thankful for your support. I'm glad! 20 Best Female Character: 1. Otonashi Haruna (323 votes) Comment by Sasaki Hinako (Seiyuu): What!! Fi-fi-first place? First place? First place for what? Unbelievable! After last year, and this year as well...I feel very happy that Haruna is loved like this by all of you. Thank you very much!! I'm also glad that I can keep voicing Haruna. Please support us in the next series in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone! 2. Seto Midori (252 votes) Comment by Mina (Seiyuu): Thank you very much! I'm so glad! This is the first year that I'm starting to like the cool Midori myself. Midori that was called as Tenma's private cheering squad has been through a progress of becoming a manager. I think she's developing because she gets involved with tons of characters. I also will keep represent her impression, including Midori in the upcoming Inazuma Eleven GO, wish me luck! 3. Sorano Aoi (206 votes) Comment by Kitahara Sayak (Seiyuu): Thank you very much for all of you that has given your vote for Sorano Aoi! From many other great characters, she could get in third place...it makes my feeling full of joy! For the record, Sorano Aoi and I will work harder with all our might to develop. After this, I hope for the same support for Inazuma Eleven GO! That's all! And why am I posting this? I'm just glad that the seiyuus themselves are fired up...and I wish that us; Inazuma fans could answer their voices to support them! Category:Blog posts